


A Scenic View

by emorisupremacy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cave, Fishing, John - Freeform, Memori - Freeform, OTAN - Freeform, Romance, Skaikru, The 100 - Freeform, emori - Freeform, grounder - Freeform, otan the 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorisupremacy/pseuds/emorisupremacy
Summary: After spending a few months together, John and Emori are comfortable with each other and open up about their feelings towards one another. Emori finally teaches john how to fish and she talks more about her relationship with her brother, Otan.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	A Scenic View

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. My name is Jade and this is my first time using a03 so bare with me. A short memori fic that includes a lot of flirtatious fishing. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for more memori or just the 100 fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and follow me on my twitter @emorisupremacy. -Jade <3

It was a cold morning. The leaves that fell from the tall trees littered the ground with colours of yellow and oranges. The cave that Murphy and Emori now considered their home, stood guard in front of the cliff it was attached too. But inside it was warm, always illuminated by the flames of the fire and the passion of the lovers inside. The sheepskin blankets lay delicately across them both. Emori's hand lay firmly on Murphy's chest and his served as a belt, wrapped tightly around her waist and pulling her in with every breath. Emori always woke up first, a strict routine she had developed over the years, not only for stability but for safety. You never knew what lurked in the dark. Murphy however, remained put which always lead to Emori having to strip him of the covers to get him to move. "Let's go, John! We've got work to do." Emori tied the old eroded cloth bandana around her head and wrapped her hand quickly, eager to start the day. Murphy groaned. "Do you ever sleep in?" he complained as he rubbed his tired eyes, creating universes of white spots and static. She didn't answer, just sent a smirk in his direction and continued to dress. Murphy slugged out of their makeshift bed, padded with straw and dry leaves. He stood behind Emori, his hands returning to her waist and his head resting in between the space of her narrow shoulders. They both enjoyed this tender moment before Emori instructed Murphy to get dressed, persuading him with a kiss. "I'm gonna teach you how to fish." She said with delight. Murphy was hesitant "But we already have a good system. You fish, I cook. Why mess with perfection?" He asked, returning to bed. "Let's go!" She shouted, grabbing her stuff and heading to the opening of the cave. 

Emori smelled the air. It rained last night, the grass was wet and the mud lay dormant waiting to be disturbed. Murphy stumbled out of the cave, clutching Emori's arm for balance as he struggled to put on his shoe. "Ready?" She asked as he adjusted his eyes to the gleam of the sun. "I guess." He replied, picking up a spear Emori was holding in her arms. Emori led the way down to the lake, she knew this path well. She and her brother would frequent this lake and going there gave her a sense of nostalgia. Murphy was quiet, still trying to wake himself up. "Any particular reason you wanted to do this so early in the morning?" he asked, in the same whiny tone. "Early bird get's the worm, John." she smirked and so did he. It never took much of Emori's wit to put a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. After a lengthy walk through the woods and the mud decorating their shoes, they finally arrived at the edge of the lake. It was a scenic view, the water remained still occasionally interrupted by the demise of a leaf. The trees sat patiently. Emori placed her equipment leaning against a tree and Murphy took a breath, acknowledging the journey they just made with the sweat glazed over his forehead. Emori picked up a metal rod, it was bound together with duct tape, bits of twine and other scraps of material to keep it sturdy. She gave the rod a quick inspection, making sure the bounds wouldn't come undone. She passed it over to Murphy. "Okay, first we need some bait." Murphy inspected the rod just as Emori did. Emori crouched down to the wet dirt and scooped it up with her fingers until she found a worm. She presented it to Murphy like a gift. "Put it on the hook." Murphy hesitated. After everything he had seen and had to bare, the creepy crawlies in the ground still freaked him out. "Bonnie and Clyde definitely had more glamour." He took the worm from Emori as she expressed a confused look. She shrugged it off as one of the many references John made that she never understood. Murphy fiddled with the worm until it was secured onto the hook. "Now you need to cast your line. So just throw it into the water as far as you can." She instructed. Murphy flung the line into the lake as instructed. He looked around, a little nervous. Emori interrupted his thought. "When you feel a strong tug, reel it in with the handle" She pointed at it so he understood. Emori sat down on a log nearby, inspecting the rest of the equipment. "How'd you learn to fish anyway?" He asked, squinting his eyes as protection from the harsh sun. "Well when it's the only way you can eat, hunger and desperation sort of take over." The delight in Emori's face faded and Murphy regretted asking, fearing he had hurt her feelings. 

There was a moment of silence before Emori spoke again. "It was my brother." she added. Murphy noticed a change in her tone. "When we were kids, just looking for a way to survive on our own. Otan, he..." She smiled before continuing. "He stole a spear from this man's cart and he took it down to a lake. We spent hours there trying too figure out how to actually catch a fish. I kept getting frustrated and I just wanted to leave and go back to stealing from the stalls at Polis. But he never gave up, never got angry. He just kept trying until finally he caught one. It was tiny and definitely not enough to feed us both. But when we built the fire and cooked the fish, he gave the bigger half to me." Emori looked to the ground, fiddling with the stones with her spear. Murphy looked at the woman who changed his life ,after only a few months of being in it, with a great fondness and admiration for her strength. "I wish I could've gotten to know him better." He told her. She looked up from the ground, fighting the tears that were desperately trying to crawl their way out. "Yeah, you two would've gotten along." she chuckled. Just as they both shared the same look, a strong tug nearly pulled the rod out of Murphy's hands. Emori stood up quickly. "Reel it in!" She said with excitement, her smile returned. Murphy reeled it in quickly, adamant not to let it go. He pulled up on the rod to reveal a large grey fish. It danced on the end of the hook and Emori appeared with the net. Murphy chuckled. "You caught your first fish!" Emori stated with pride. After a few hours at the lake and a dozen fish later. They both realised they hadn't eaten anything yet. Murphy grabbed ahold of the net which was weighed down by the surplus of fish. When they got back to the cave, Murphy quickly started on getting the fire going so he could cook the fish he had just caught. Emori removed her bandana and unwrapped her hand, stretching out her fingers. Although she was aware John had seen her hand many times, she still felt a little discomfort in keeping it uncovered around him. Murphy turned back to see Emori flexing her hand, clearly tired of having it tightly bound all the time. He stood up and walked over to her. She didn't look up though, trapped in her thoughts. Murphy took her hand. She turned her head quickly in response. "Emori..." He paused and stepped closer. She looked up at his face, staring into his eyes. A part of her already knew what he was going to say, but another part wouldn't even let herself go there. But before that part could take over "I love you." Murphy said boldly. And before another thought entered her mind "I love you too, John."


End file.
